The Demonic Super Saiyan
by Chaotix13
Summary: What if Gohan and Videl had a son 1 year before Pan was born? But he was so evil and powerful that they sent him into space hoping that he would never come back? But what if he lived? Now he is back on Earth as a pure blood saiyan, but is he good or evil?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Beginning**

"Hey dad." Gohan said holding his right hand after he left the room he was just in. He was at the hospitol because Videl was pregnant.

"Hey son, so how's the baby doing?" Goku asked but then he noticed Gohan's right hand. "And what happened to your hand?"

"Ha ha. Um, Videl kinda happened to it." He said weakly holding his still sore hand because of Videl squeezing it for the past couple of hours. "She's stronger than she looks, a lot stronger."

"Yeah, well, we knew that when she got you Gohan!" Goku laughed slapping him on the back causing him to blush. But then they both sensed a sinister power heading there way.

"OH NO!" Gohan yelped sensing the power heading there way. "I thought you didn't tell anyone!" he yelled at Goku but he was frozen in fear. "Well, what do we do?"

"Why are you asking me, you're the one who goes to school." He said causing Gohan to sweat drop. "Wait! I know! Is there a food court here.?"

"BUT SHE WAS JUST THERE!" He yelled at him. "DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Of course it isn't son!" He said chuckling quietly. "It's you fault."

"How's it my fault?" Gohan demanded angrily completely forgetting the danger that is heading towards them.

"You got her pregnant." He said causing Gohan to fall down.

"THAT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S HERS THEN!" He yelled but quickly covered his mouth relizing what he just said but Goku still heard it and he doubled over in laughter. "Hey! Look, a needle!"

"NEEDLE!" Suddenly running behind Gohan he started to yell, "No! Get it away! Don't let it touch me!"

"Haha. You're in a hospital, what do you expect?" Gohan asked his father.

"Oh no!" Goku yelled looking behind Gohan causing him to turn around and turn pale. "We're doomed!"

"Where's my grandson!" Chi-Chi asked/demanded coming out of the elevator behind them.

'_How did we not sense her?' _"Uh," Gohan started, "It's with Videl." He said glancing quickly at the door behind him.

"Then where's Videl!" Chi-Chi snapped as Goku and Gohan very wisely covered their ears.

"Right through that door mom." Gohan answered back quickly wincing.

"Then move I have to see my grandson!" She said. Again Gohan winced which this time did not fail to go unnoticed by his father.

"Wait a sec Chi-Chi," Goku said concentrating on the energy behind the door. "Gohan, is that possible?"

'_Oh oh, dad must sense him to_,' Gohan thought. "I was hoping that you would know."

"Why!" Chi-Chi said angry that she couldn't see her grandson. "And what are you taking about?"

"Because," Goku said still looking at the door. "There's, um, something wrong with him."

'_Who would've guessed_,' Goku thought seeing Chi-Chi's face widen in shock then looking at the door, '_I would've thought that he would be pure hearted and good like Gohan and Goten, guess not. I wonder if it's the saiyan blood_.'

"Then what should we do father," Gohan asked. "We won't kill him, will we?"

"No," Goku said not liking the idea of it at all. "But before we decide, I want to take a look."

"Ok, follow me," Gohan said as he lead his parent to the room. Chi-Chi glanced at Goku and he nodded at her and they both followed him.

'What should I do? I could send him into space, but he'll die out there on his own.' Gohan thought to himself as he silently opened the door to the dark room.

Goku and Chi-Chi gasped at the bed next to Videl's. Gohan was just staring at his parents while walking next to Videl who was still sleeping. On the bed was a baby that looked exactly like Goku as a Super Saiyan, except for the tail but for some reason it was gold to.

"Oh my kami," Chi-Chi whispered to herself, "Is that him?"

"He's evil alright," Goku said looking at the baby in wonderment. "I can't believe it. He's power level is amazing. He has a power level equal to Cell when you battled him at the Cell games."

"I know." Gohan said gazing at his son. "Dad, doesn't his power feel different to you? His power seems more like yours than mine or Goten does."

"Yeah," Goku said still not moving his eyes away from the baby. "His power is, like a pure-bred saiyan, not a 1/4 saiyan like it should, he doesn't have a trace of human energy in him."

"So what should we do with him dad, we can't kill him." Gohan said still check if Videl was awake or not.

"We'll send him into space," Goku answered not liking the sound of it, but to him it was better then killing him, "Have you told anyone else yet? Chi-Chi hasn't."

"No," Gohan answered puzzled. "Why?"

"Because no one on this planet should know about him, not yet, not ever." He said firmly.

"Ok fine, but I'll have to ask Vid--!" Gohan.

"No!" Goku yelled, but then he said quieter. "We'll use the Dragonballs, they're over at kami's lookout, we'll go there and make our wish that knowone will remember anything about him but us, then we'll have to make up some lie to get a spaceship from Bulma. Then, I'll go and drop him off on some planet, ok."

"Fine," Gohan said sighing. but then said to his dad in his head 'Ju_st make sure that by us it's only me and you, who knows what mom will say_.'

"Ok it's agreed we'll do it tonight" Goku said, silently looking at his S.S. grandson one last time… _'Who knows, maybe someday you'll come back to prove us wrong, maybe_.'

For those of you who have already read this I had to re-write this, also sorry for the long wait but all my teachers were really mad at me, also the counslers at my school said they might expel me. Why? You don't want to know. Anyway I managed to hack into my parents computer so I should be able to go on a bit more often now. Not like it really matters, my parents are home most of the time and my dad wants to to keep up my studies, so don't expect me to be able to update that much.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Return**

Deep in space. A space ship so black that it might as well be invisible was racing toward a a single planet. The third in it's solar system. On board the ship was 2 very high power levels that had just left New Namek. Or what was New Namek. On board the saiyan space ship was a single being. He was wearing Saiyan armor similar to Vegeta's except it was black and the shoulder straps and middle were red. His hair standing straight up defying gravity with a pitch black tail twitching behind him showing how irritated he was.

"Computer... How much time until we reach planet Earth?" He asked.

'Opraximently 1 of Earth hours.'

"Good," He said suddenly remembering something. "What's the status there?"

'Trunks, Goten, and Gohan can all become Super Saiyan 2, Vegeta is a Super Saiyan 4, and Bra is a 1/2 saiyan and Pan is 1/4, neither of them are a threat, Uub is stronger than a Super Saiyan 3 also.'

'Good,' He thought to himself going to his personal gravity chamber. He made it himself a long time ago and it can go up to 100,000 times Earth's gravity. 'Then I have nothing to worry about.' Beginning his training in 90,000 times Earth's gravity.

"How long are you going to stand over there by yourself?" He asked a cloaked figure by the door watching him silently. "You could at least spar with me." Suddenly the figure dissapeared and reappeared behind him and kicked him into the wall causing it the crack. "Better..." He said silently wiping the blood trickling from the corner of his moth.

Meanwhile on Earth...

"Woman, I demand that you make the gravity room be able to go 50,000 times Earth's gravity!" Vegeta demanded.

"Are you crazy!" Bulma yelled. "It can barely handle 10,000 with you in there!"

"It's not my fault that it's flimsy." Vegeta said smirking.

"FORGET IT YOU ROYAL PAIN IN MY ASS!" Bulma screeched.

"You will do it," Vegeta said calmly. "Unless you want me to blow up your lab."

"Lets go," Trunks said to Goten. They had come down to see why there parent were fighting and they came down just to hear Vegeta's last sentance. "Before we die to."

Goten was gone before he finished his sentence.

Meanwhile at Orange star High School Pan and Bra just left school and were flying home when they ran into Trunks and Goten.

"What are you guys doing here?" Pan asked.

"I know," Bra said. "Mom and dad, right?"

"Yep." Trunks and Goten said nodding their heads simultaneously.

"While you're here, you wanna go shopping for a bit?" Bra asked eyeing a couple of malls below them.

"Whatever," Trunks said rolling his eyes. "Better than staying at home, right Goten?"

"Right, besides, while we're there we can stop at the food court." He said slightly drooling thinking of all the food there.

Suddenly all of there heads turned as a ship coming in through the atmosphere."It's gonna crash!" Trunks yelled, suddenly he and Goten blasted into Super Saiyan grabbing Pan and Bra flying out of the way.

"The city!" Pan yelled looking at the wreckage below them that used to be Orange Star City. "Look! There's the ship. Does it look familiar to you?" She asked looking at Trunks.

"Looks like one of my dad's space pods." He said going down to get a closer look. "But this can't be one of them."

"Why not?" Goten asked also looking at the pod. It was pitch black with a blood red tinted window.

"Because," Trunks said rolling his eyes. "One, they're dad's. Second, dad doesn't even allow me to use them. And third, dad's are white, besides, this belongs to someone else, right?" He asked looking behind all of them making them turn around and gasp. There was a someone standing behind them, but it was who it looked like and the tail waving behind the person that shocked them.

"Grandpa?" Pan whispered causing the figure to glance look at her. Then suddenly he disappeared and reappeared in front of her causing her to gasp and fall backwards which made him smirk, then he teleported ontop of the car behind them.

"So," He said smirking causing all of them to shiver, his smirk was so much like Vegeta's but even he would have backed away from it. But it was his voice that shocked them the most, it sounded so much like Goku's it was amazing, but it also sounded so much more sinister, almost tainted somehow. "What do we have here? Three half-breeds and a human?"

"What did you call me!" Pan yelled at him. So what if she was 1/4 human? She still had Saiyan blood in her. "I'll have you know I'm a Saiyan too!"

"Oh really?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her. "I hardly think that having only 1/4 Saiyan blood makes you a Saiyan."

"Why y-" Pan started but then got cut off by Trunks. "How'd you know she was a 1/4 Saiyan?" He asked causing the Saiyan to glance at him. "Let's say I have my sources, but enough about me, I have a mission to fulfill."

"Oh really?" Goten asked. "And what would that be?"

"To kill all of you of course." He said causing them all to gasp and go into fighting poses. "Well, I see that Goten and Trunks are Super Saiyans, but why not you Pan?" He asked causing her to look at him angrily. "I'll tell you why, it's because you are a pathetic excuse for a Saiyan, but that's to be expected, after all you are only a 1/4 Saiyan. And a female at that, and females cannot go Super Saiyan."

"Oh yeah!" Pan yelled. "Who do you think you are? I can go Super Saiyan anytime I want, I just don't feel like it."

"Oh really?" He asked looking at everyone else. "No one interfere. Got it? Fine then, come at me."

"Fine." Pan said. "I'll enjoy beating you." Teeth barred she attacked. He just grinned at her as he blocked her punches. This just pissed her off more and caused her to double her attack. He smirked again. She still hadn't noticed he wasn't fighting back, but he cursed himself for not concentrating as a punch grazed his cheek.

"On second thought," He said sensing Vegeta's ki flicker. "Forget It!" He yelled punching her in the stomach which made her suddenly gasp and fall over. Then he shot a small ki blast at her knocking her unconscious. "Don't think I forgot about you!" He said looking at Trunks and Goten. "Know this move? KA...ME...HA...ME..." He chanted smirking at the looks on both of their faces. "HAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled firing the blast at them which caused a huge explosion which finished of the rest of the builings in the city. The blast knocked Goten unconsciousness while the aftershock of it knocked Bra out. Suddenly Trunks moaned. "How'd he know that?"

"Hello Trunks," He said, walking up to him. "Since it seems that you're still conscious, I have a message I want you to deliver, tell Gohan, I'm back." And with that he punched him in the abdomen, instantly knocking him unconscious.

'Good' He thought. '_Now then, can you hear me_?' He asked, then after a moment a voice answered back.

'_Yes_?'

'_Have you captured the females_?'

'_Of course_.'

'_Good, meet me back at the ship, we will begin phase two a bit later, once everyone know of my presence_.'

'_Understood_.'

Okay, I re-wrote this one too. Hopefully you like it better then it was last time. If you have any ideas I'd love some, I'm kinda running out, kinda. So please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Before you read this chapter, let me tell you first that I won't mention the ladies at all. I can't think of any way to mention them at all. If you can think of a way please tell me. Those being said, enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 2: Demonic Super Saiyan?**

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Vegeta yelled at them. Everyone was at Capsule Corp. waiting for them to say what happened. Vegeta felt Pan's fight with the Saiyan and was going to go when suddenly he felt a powerlevel in Bulma's room but when he got there Bulma was gone.

"Ok," Gohan started. "What happened to you guys? We felt a two huge power levels and suddenly Chi-Chi, Videl, and Bulma dissapeared." Pan was outside not talking to anyone while Krillin, 18, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiatzu were training at Kami's lookout.

"Well, me and Pan were flying home from school and we ran into Trunks and Goten." Bra said glancing at them from her place on the living couch. "Then we saw a ship coming in our direction so Trunks and Goten went Super Saiyan and got me and Pan out of the way. Then when we went to look at the ship a Saiyan suddenly showed up behind us."

"A Saiyan?" Vegeta asked sharply. "Are you sure?"

"Let's see?" Bra asked herself. "Tail? Yes. Weired hair style? Yep. Very powerful? Yeah, I'm sure that he's a Saiyan." She said causing Vegeta to growl but didn't say anything else. "Then, he made Pan really mad by calling her a weakling, pathetic excuse for a Saiyan, and a human."

"Yep," Goten said trying not to smile. "That's what he said, pissed her off so much that she attacked him, but he just played with her for a while then punched her once knocking her unconscious."

"Who cares if I lost!" Pan yelled suddenly coming inside. "He just caught me by surprise, that's all!"

"Pan! Somehow I don't think that's what happened." Gohan stated looking at Trunks.

"Yeah, he was really strong." Trunks said still not looking at Gohan. "He beat me and Goten with only one attack... A Kamehameha wave." Looking up at them.

"What!" Gohan asked but then looked at Goten "Really Goten?"

"Yeah, it was a Kamehameha." He said looking confused. "But how'd he know it?"

"One more thing," Trunks said looking at Gohan. "He loooked exactly like Goku. And he wanted me to tell 'I'm back'. What does that mean? Is he related to you?"

"I don't know." Gohan said while thinking about what the power had felt like. "But lets decide what to do tomorrow. Its been a long day and you all need to rest." 'Meet me at the Gravity Room later Vegeta.'

Later at night in the Gravity Room...

"So who is he?" Vegeta demanded.

"Uhh," Gohan started. "He's my son."

"WHA--!" Vegeta got cut off by Gohan covering Vegeta's mouth.

"Be quiet," Gohan said. "There are bugs in here."

"Fine, but how?" Vegeta asked not believing it.

"One year before Pan was born we had a son, but he was evil, so we sent him into space." Gohan answered.

"Hmph. Ok, but how strong is he?" Vegeta asked.

"He has a power level equal to Cell when I battled him at the Cell games, but that's when he was born at Super Saiyan, but he should be stronger now. Vegeta? Do you know some other legened besides that of the Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked.

"Yes," Vegeta said remembering one of his fathers books in the ancient library before he was sent to Freeza. "There's one. But it's impossible, a myth."

"Who knows?" Gohan questioned. "It might be true."

"Fine," Vegeta said. "There's one about a Demon. That's the only way to describe it. A Demon that much more powerful than a Super Saiyan, it's like a state, or a transformation, an opposite to Super Saiyan."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked, not liking where this might lead.

"It means that your son could be the Demon of Saiyans," Vegeta said, not believing it himself. "The book said that it's a myth, there's no record of there ever being one, but an ancient tablet on Vegeta-sei showed that it would appear someday and might end the universe."

"Might?"

"Well," Vegeta said uncomfortably the tablet said 'When this Demon appears it will the end of the Universe. So, we thought it will bring its end, after all it called him a Demon."

"Okay," Gohan said walking around. "Do you know anything else?"

"Well it's commonly known as the Demon Saiyan, or Demonic Super Saiyan. Unfortunantly the last sentance of the book was charred in a fire, But the last words were 'Woe to the enemies of this blood red creature, for the unleashment of Death forsees the...'. That's it"

"So what does this 'Demon Saiyan' form look like anyway?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know," Vegeta admitted. " The books exact words were 'The Demon Saiyan, if looked upon, can only be described as horrific. For it's voilet eyes and blood red coating and smell, in a way show off it's victims, for it's victims souls and abilties always follow it. If seen, you can almost see it's victims last moments, for, in a way, it wears it's victims.'

"So I guess that he gets voilet eyes with a red aura." Gohan said but still he looked disgusted.

"Yes," Vegeta said looking sick himself.

"But you can become a Super Saiyan 4." Gohan said, thinking of the odds. "And I figured out how to become a Mystic Saiyan 2."

"What?" Vegeta said not believing it. "A Mystic Saiyan has a level 2?"

"Yes," Gohan said with a hint of smugness. "Mystic Saiyan makes me as strong as a Super Saiyan 3. But level 2 makes me stronger than a Super Saiyan 4."

"But that may pose a problem." Vegeta said thinking of something.

"What?" Gohan asked. "How can being stronger be a problem?"

"Because," Vegeta said grimly. If a Super Saiyan has another level, and so does a Mystic Saiyan, then why not a Demon Saiyan."

"No..." Gohan said, not wanting to believe it. "Then this might be harder then I thought."

"Let's get some rest," Vegeta suggested. "Then in the morning we'll think of something."

When they exited a figure walked out of the shadow that was not being cast by anything.

"Well," He whispered. "They now know just about everything, but not quite. My computer was wrong, Mystic Saiyan level 2, that may be equal to me at level 4, Oh well, I'll still win."

And with that he walked back into the shadows.

Fixed this also. Hope you like the improved version better then the last if you read the last one first.


	4. Chapter 3

**Return of the Dragonballs?**

Capsule Corp.

"Okay," Vegeta said to everyone in the Capsule Corp main room. It was morning and they needed a plan. "First we have to figure out how this person got the woman, then we have to find out where they are."

"Uh, father," Trunks said looking at the radar in his hand. " I went in the lab to search for clues but I saw the radar and the Dragonballs are back."

"WHAT!" Vegeta yelled grabbing the radar. "When did this happen!"

"I don't know." Trunks said looking miffed. "It's not like I go in there every day."

"What's the big deal?" Pan asked. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not when he has all of them." Vegeta said grimly.

"What do you mean?" Bra asked.

"Look." He said showing them the radar. All of the dragonballs are in one place, Orange Star City. "The Saiyan has them."

"But when did that happen?" Gohan asked.

"But if the Dragonballs are back, shouldn't dad be back to?" Goten asked.

"I guess not..." Gohan said looking away.

"Oh well," Goten said breaking the silence. "We can beat this guy."

'Not if he's a demon.' Vegeta thought to himself.

"Ok, son, where are the Dragonballs?"

"Orange Star City."

"Ok, let's go and greet Him now." Vegeta said.

"Pan, go and get some Senzu beans and meet us there." Gohan said doing some quick calculations in his head.

"Why should I go?" Pan asked.

"Because we might need them." Vegeta said glaring at her.

"Fine." She said taking off to Korin's Tower.

"Now," Vegeta said looking at all of them. "Since the humans are still training, we will go and fight him. Ready?" He asked looking at each of them. "Good, let's go."

Meanwhile at the ship

"Heh, now that the dragonballs are back and in my ship, those fools will come thinking that I don't know that they have a radar. Then I can annihilate them all, right?" He asked the cloaked figure standing behind him.

"I wouldn't underestimate them." The figure said.

"Ha! If I'm doing anything it's overestimating them."

"Of course you are, I should know since we are equals," He said looking at him. "But still, you may lose, they have never given up and beat entity's that were stonger than them before. You may die."

"Yes, yes, whatever," He snapped. "You're lucky that your training made you equal to me, and that you figured out how to become the real Super Saiyan 4 which equals my Demon version instead of that stupid fake version that Vegeta thinks is the _ultimate_ form. If not for that and one other irritating fact I would destroy you right now."

"It looks like they're on there way," He said sensing them. "What do you want me to do?"

"Toy with them for a while, then I will take on what's left."

"I'll go out and greet them now," He said in a way that you could tell he was grinning.

I have nothing else too say about this rewrite. If you want me to add some more review.


End file.
